She Watched
by dewa95
Summary: Sequel to my fic the Lullaby : She watched him drown in his own guilt. And there's nothing she could do about it


Disclaimer : I do not own yu yu hakusho. It obviously belongs to yoshihiro togashi

**Hello everyone!**

**I am new to this. So please be kind people**

**And please refer to the author's note below. So on with the story.**

Mukuro was watching her heir self-destruct right before her eyes. What happened that changed him forever. She watched as her heir sat down and drank himself to oblivion. She could only watch. No he wasn't turn into an alcoholic. He was only drinking his sorrows away. This only happened sometimes. It was slowing down though. The grieving process was slowing down. It only happened rarely these days. After all it happened three years ago. The crippling grief still hit hard unable to let him what he had set out to do. Unable to make him whole.

_This was something that happened _Mukuro was told_. _Mukuro was also told that they could do nothing about it. Absolutely nothing.

And there was really nothing she could do. She had never experienced things like this. So she did the only thing that could she knew.

Her heir was actually happy for once in his angst-filled life. Not that any one could know. Only the people closest to him saw how happy he was, how content he appeared. Only the people closest to him knew. Her and his famed human allies known as the rekai tentei knew. The people in the castle knew too.

_But all of that was gone now _she thought as she now once again focused her gaze on her heir. Her heir was now an empty shell. He was now colder than before. His ice energy which manifested at his growth spurt notwithstanding. He only fought against that grief because the promise he made. Otherwise he would have succumbed to it a long time ago.

She watched him as he poured another glass of the strongest demon world liquor. She watched as his gaze focused on her for once but relocated his gaze to the floor. She watched his blood red eyes glaze with the effects of the alcohol.

She thought back to that night –the night he had lost his happiness. The night he was forced to do something not even a demon could do. But it had to be done. She knew that. Everyone close to him knew that.

She wondered where they had gone wrong. She had been wondering the same thing everyday since that fateful day. She had been hoping to get that flash that showed where they'd gone wrong. After all they did say eagle eye of hind sight.

But she found nothing wrong. The plan was pretty simple too. No complex unnecessary moves. Go, do the job and get back. But nothing went according to plan. Everything that happened that night was a disaster. Fate had a excruciatingly dry humor.

Hiei was now on the move again. He was now across the dimly lit room getting more alcohol to drink. She tried to stop him before. The consequences were far less desirable. She found herself nearly dead. It had been a long time since she feared someone. But she feared her heir. She was scared to think about what would happen if she didn't let him grieve properly.

_Because the unstable fire and ice demon was certainly capable of destroying everything- all three worlds _she thought herself as she remembered his rage and thirst for revenge turn a 100 fold. But she could never allow him to turn to revenge in such a state. There would never be a difference between an s-ranked demon and a low-level one.

It was now Christmas in the human world. The time of the year _she _loved because of all its' presents. The detective and the others would usually visit him this time around to invite him to the Christmas party they hold at Genkai's temple. They never came to visit this time around. They only visited him once in a while. They didn't know hoe to deal wit him just as she didn't. They never experienced it either. Even the great thief of the demon world had no idea.

Her mind went back to the as she watched him drink another whole bottle again. She shivered.

It was then that she sensed the two energies approaching them. She glanced at Hiei only to learn notice he did not care anymore. She looked away from him just in time to see Shigure and her former second in command Kirin reach her.

"How is he?" Shigure enquired.

"See for yourself," she said after a moment. "So any new information on the whereabouts?" she asked them as an afterthought.

They shook their heads. "We've tried everywhere," Kirin said.

"Toushin and Gandara have fully cooperated and yet there no further clues. Any clue we do have though have turned out to be dead ends," Shigure explained.

"He won't be happy with this," Mukuro said.

"We know," they replied in unison.

"What about the Human world?" she asked.

"The lord of toushin and Yomi's advisor are both working on it there with the help of spirit world but there have been no results there either," Shigure said.

"How are the detective and the others, Yukina ?" she enquired.

"Yukina is hurting just as much as he is, and the others are trying to get past what happened. It happened three years ago and yet not one of them has moved past _her_ death. It's funny that none of has moved forward from that incident," Kirin said.

"How can we, Kirin? She was light in all our darkness. Once we've experienced that light it is impossible not to get past it. We are all used to her light so badly that this darkness is stating to feel scary even for demons like us. I am once again stunned to see his strength and the way he's lived for these past three years."

"We all are Shigure we all are," Mukuro said.

They all heard the crash as Hiei decided to stumble for another bottle but ended up collapsing in the middle of the other room.

"Put him in his room Shigure. He'll get back to work tomorrow," she ordered but Shigure was already in the room picking him up gently.

"We'll stand guard outside his room tonight," Kirin said as he and Shigure walked away.

And she continued watching them go feeling _his _sorrow.

She just continued watching.

**That's all people **

**I have a plot in mind for this little one-shot. This would usually be the sequel to the multi-chapter story plot I was thinking about. So the plot would only get on FF if you like this. Otherwise you could simply take this for one-shot.**

**I'd be happy either way. **


End file.
